


My Empire B!tch

by GoofyDoll_Keke



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Clarke clapbacks, Clarke mouth is foul, Clexa children, Death, Dont get on Lexa bad side, Enemies, Exes, F/F, F/M, Girl Penis Lexa, Love/Hate, Madi’s Bi, Music, No POV, Slow Burn Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Songs, etc - Freeform, monty is a cutie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-04-23 15:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14335107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoofyDoll_Keke/pseuds/GoofyDoll_Keke
Summary: While keeping her condition secret, she announces to appoint one of her children as her successor. Meanwhile, Lexa ex-wife, Elizabeth Griffin but goes by 'Clarke' Woods is released from prison after 17 years and demands half of Empire, which Lexa refuses. Aden, their youngest son, is a talented rapper, but spoiled. Madi, their middle child, Singer and songwriter, Is despised by her mother Lexa because she doesn’t want to be apart of the empire. Last but not least, Atom, oldest child of the woods, has mental illness but that won’t stop him from trying to get his mother’s throne when she hands it over. What happens when enemies comes for the Empire?Empire AU





	1. I’m here to take what’s mine

I _would tell you that I love you tonight, But I know that I got time on my side, where you going, why you leaving so soon, is there somewhere else that’s better for you What is love?_

Lexa focused on the Artist as she was singing with her hips propped up on the dashboard, trying to see what was missing.

“It’s not balanced” She leaned over the push up the keys 

_If your not here with me, what is love, if it’s not guaranteed, what’s is love, if it just ups and Le-_

Lexa turned off Her mic, making her suddenly stop from singing.

She turned on her mic so the artist could hear her voice through the studio

” I need you to sing like you are going to die tomorrow” she looked at her straight in the eyes her tone in all seriousness “ Like this is the last song you would ever sing”

Vicki rolled her eyes and grunted, but it didn’t bother Lexa at all

”Put your Soul into it” looking at the producer she nodded her head for him to play the music 

_I would tell you that I love you tonight, but I know that I got time on my side, where you going why you leaving so soon, is there somewhere else that’s better for you, what is love if your not here with me_

Lexa eyes were on the artists but her mind was bringing her back to the memories where she was in the hospital and doctors telling her that she’s been diagnosed with ALS

_what is love if it’s not guaranteed, what is love, if it Just ups_

she trailed off the song. Meanwhile lexa eyes were not as focused on her anymore her face were stoic and her eyes were hard.

Costia, who was standing next to her fiance with her arms folded across her chest and the producer noticed Lexa sudden change in mood

“You okay boss lady?” Jackson the producer asked, it seemed to bring Lexa out her daze.

she ignored his question and stood up from her position walking towards the studio entrance “It’s not there yet”

”Still?” Costia huffed

“Boony wake up” She said as she walked passed the sofa when he didn’t make a move and was still snoring she backed up  and shouted “WAKE YOUR ASS UP” making boony almost fall off the sofa and everyone else in the studio jump 

Lexa entered the studio standing beside Vicki

Costia watched the whole exchange wondering what Lexa was up to

Lexa put her hands on Vicki shoulder lightly massaging them hoping she relax a little “Go back in your mind to a year ago, when you just found out your brother had been shot” Lexa voice was husky and deep hoping that this would get through to the girl because it was such a sensitive topic 

Vicki turned her heads towards Lexa glaring at her but stayed silent

”How did it feel?” It seemed to get a reaction from the girl because she turned away from Lexa, so she continued “How did it feel when you had to go identify his body?” With that Lexa gave her a last squeeze and walked back out the studio

”Hit it again” she told Jackson

_Is there somewhere else that’s better for you, what is love when your not here with me, what is love if it’s not guaranteed, what is love if it’s just ups and leave, what is love_

vicki Hit that note with so much emotion and vocal that it was exactly what Lexa was looking for. she smirked at Costia bumping into her shoulder making Costia laugh

_What is love if your not really sure, what is love if it just ups_

* * *

Meanwhile on the cruise ship there was a party and Aden being the house of the party he had the females feeding him grapes and everybody dancing.

Madi was inside where the piano was directing the course of the music making it into a nice beat

_Empire State of mind_

Madi whipped her head around spotting her brother walking down the stairs, she smiled at him already knowing what they are about to do

_Lets goo!_

Aden jumped the last step hyping his sister up as she was playing the keys 

_Things are looking up, I’m ready for the night_

Madi sings in that soft pitch of hers

_I feel good, Real good, Cant nobody hold me down_

_Im gonna take advantage of , All these flashing_ lights ~~~~

She smiles at her baby brother as he was dancing to her lyrics and sometimes singing along with her, he was always so hype.

_Cuz it’s the best time, the best time for it_

_we can do it all right now_

_cant nobody, tie me down_

_if you want it I got it,_

_Tomorrow’s not promised_

Aden bopped over to beat keyboard and started playing some fye beats, Madi looked over and they smiled to each other bumping their shoulders together 

_So live inside the moment, tell me, what are we waiting for_

On top of the balcony, Atom and his wife Sarah walk up to the rail laughing until he spots his siblings downstairs suddenly stopping to watch them

_What the hell are we waiting for, I wanna live inside the moment, moment,moment_

Sarah huffed as she watched the scene happen “Look at them, your brother and sister is showing off again”

Atom shrugged “it’s what they do babe”

_i wanna live inside the moment, moment ,moment_

_i wanna live inside the moment_

Madi finished her verse and let Aden take over

_Madi listen, when I was five years old I realized there was a road at the end_

_Pretty girls, cars, big rolls, Gold and platinum plaques, a couple million sold  
Fans screamin' they love me, sellin' out my shows_

”It is surprising though that Aden is actually performing, safe to say it’s because my mom is around” Atom glanced at his wife then back to his siblings

 _I put in hard work_  
If you don't give your all then it won't work  
Been waitin' on this day since Lexa gave me birth  
Gotta believe in yourself and gotta know your worth

”You know what? Let’s go find my mom” he suggested to his wife as they walked off

 _I did it clean as a whistle, stayed away from dirt_  
I told you I'ma get it  
Everybody, they're talkin', I dreamt about how I'm livin'  
Reality was written, I put effort in my vision  
That's why I hustle so hard to be the best that ever did it oh

* * *

 

“I hope your ready to make this big announcement” Costia grinned as Lexa put on her shades

lexa just sighed and Costia laughed at her fiancée antics 

“Let’s go” Costia put on her shades as they left out the car.

Paparazzi’s were everywhere.

mostly all of them came rushing to Lexa’s face taking pictures and some putting recorders in her face as her and Costia was making their way into the empire.

Luckily her bodyguards were there, she decided to be generous and sign some autographs for her fans.

 

when they finally arrived inside, Lexa dropped Costia off to the elevator and gave her a quick kiss before she went on

”Hey Monty” Costia greeted and disappeared on the elevator 

“Hey cos”

“Hey Monty” Lexa acknowledged as they  were walking to his office

”Hey Lexa, these are for today” he was carrying an iPad and handed her a folder

”Thanks”

“okay, the designes of the jacket line wants me to approve by noon” he had to jog a bit because Lexa was walking to fast as he was explaining and scrolling through his pad 

“And the tonight’s show-“ 

“Pass” Lexa cut him off with the wave of her hand

“Okay and the president wants-“ Monty trailed off as he watched Lexa keep walking

”Excuse you, I’m back here” Monty sassed with a tilt of his head

lexa stopped and looked behind her

”Today’s not the day Monty, ya hear me” she pointed towards Monty and went back looking in her folder

Monty grew concerned because Lexa was always in a playful mood with him. He walked up the short distance between them

”Everything go okay at the doctors?”

“yeah good,come on” she shrugged off snapping her fingers to hurry Monty up

he decided to let it go “Okay well, the president ask if you would attend the train state dinner?”

“Tell Mr.president that yes but this is the last one for the next few months, and also after this press congress I want you to cancel the rest of my meetings” she declared and walked away

Monty looked at her incrediculously “All of them”?

”yes all of them” she responded “and tell my kids to meet at my house”

* * *

 

At the meeting there was high power associates that was sitting around the long shiny table watching Lexa play with a basketball in her hand while she explained herself 

“When I was younger, i was probably 10 years of age when I started selling drugs”

she twirled the ball in her hands

“I did it to feed myself”

she lightly threw the ball to Atom who caught it and put it beside him

 “but it was the music, that played in my head that kept me alive when I thought I was going to die, And it was the melodies that I dreamed about that kept me warm while I was sleeping in the streets” she clarified

“See music saved my life, time has changed now”Lexa explained eyeing everyone “The internet destroyed musicians ability to make money because our work is downloaded for free online. And now it’s impossible for the kids that grow up in the less unfortunate; to overcome poverty the way that I did.”

“we are going to change all of that, I am proud to announce that empire entertainment has filed to become the public trained company on the polis stock exchange”

claps ranged through the air as Lexa grinned happy that it is finally announced and out in the open

* * *

 

Atom just entered the dining room area where Madi and Aden were already seated

Madi has her headphones in and Aden had his foot up on the table drinking a beer.

”Hey y’all”

Madi shook her head rolling her eyes at Aden who sat across from her

”Madi how’s that boyfriend of yours” The oldest brother asked while taking a seat

“Good” she responded looking at her phone “why you faked coming to dinner last Tuesday?”

”Schedule was crazy”

“You could’ve called or something we cooked and everything that’s so rude” Madi said angrily 

“I forgot” he said just as angry

that conversation was cut short because their mother was coming downstairs putting her hair in a ponytail.

she walked in the dining room and smiled at her kids “I’m glad y’all are here”

she quicly dropped the smile and frowned at Aden walking towards him knocking his foot off of her table “Get your big ass feet off of my 40,000 dollar table, I got to eat on that.” Lexa scolded 

Atom and Madi was lowkey laughing at Aden’s pout

She stood at the head of the table “ Your brother and I have been working hard to get this empire where it is now” she smiled “Now apart of going public is to ensure a legacy into this company”

Madi rolled her eyes as she listened to her mother talk and played with the tips of her hair.

“And right now it seems none of you is not prepared to take over the throne after I’m gone” she stated in disappointment 

“It won’t be today, Nor tomorrow. But I will start picking  someone soon and it could only be one of you”

Madi scrunched yo her face “what is this were king lere now?”

”Call it what you want smart ass”

they were all protesting by now 

“Wait wait your telling me we have to be in a competition” Atom looked at his mother in disbelief

 “In order for it to survive I need one of you ridiculous children of mine to take over” her tole was final and left no further argument. she then walked out of the dining room.

* * *

 

“Just sign right here and fingerprint right there” The officer instructed 

Clarke did as she was told and huffed “Can’t wait to get up outta here”

The guard unlocked the gate and she threw deuces sign in the air 

She was finally free

”Clarke’s coming home” she told herself and walked away from the jail house

* * *

 

Lexa and Atom was now watching a boxing match

”do you know how much money we could make off of this boy?” Lexa eyes sparkled but face stoic as always

”you sound like dun king mom” Atom sighed

”You making it sound like that’s a bad thing, ain’t nothing bad about dr.king”

Atom side glanced him with purses lips 

Boony started laughing 

“Boony do me a favor?”

”yeah”

”could you please give me and my son a minute we need to discuss family business”

”Right now?” Boony asked dumbly

”Yes right now” Lexa gritted her teeth

Boony didn’t say anything he just glared at Lexa when he made his way to the door 

Lexa turned her attention back to her son and smiled “I remember when you was young always wanting to wear a suit just like me, You was my good boy still is my good boy. You put in work for this company, You went to grad school. Taught me a few things to.”

”which means I should be qualified to run this company mom” Atom tried to get his mom to understand 

Lexa Sighed and looked at the fight “Don’t you think that because this a celebrity brand, it should be ran by a celebrity?”

”No I don’t” Atom said stubbornly

”were going public A. I gotta think about all of this stuff”

Atom pursed his lips before he opened it back up again “This success has anything to do with Clarke?”

Lexa then shifted on her other feet at the mention of her ex wife and scratched her chin “what you talking about clarke?” She asked dumbly

Atom shrugged his shoulders and put his hands in his pocket “I haven’t spoken to her since she got out I thought you spoken to her “

at the mention of “She got out” Atom never seen his mom whip her head so fast to stare at him with wide shocked eyes and mouth agape.

”Clarke’s out?” It was more like a statement then a question 

her son nodded in confirmation 

* * *

 

Outside on the stairway she sat next to Boony with a frown on her face

”It was your job to know” she said through gritted teeth

Boony sighed “It slipped past me, you knew she was going to get out eventually”

Lexa glared at him for a couple of seconds and had to take a deep breath through her nose

”I’m not even stuttin Clarke” Boony rolled his eyes

Lexa moves closer to him on the step and whispered in his ear

”From this moment foward I want to hear EVERYTHING that’s she’s doing Everything”

”Alright” Boony agreed “Lexa I need 25 this is the last time I swear” he pleaded

lexa got up from her spot and started walking down the stairs “I don’t have the money and I keep giving you all I got but like I said I want to knowEverything”

Boony pinched the bridge of his nose and look to the wall beside him 

* * *

 

Madi boyfriend was cooking in the kitchen while she laid on the couch staring at the ceiling 

“She’ll never pick me anyway”

”Babe don’t doubt yourself she will”

she shrugged “it don’t matter I don’t want it anyway”

her boyfriend walked over to her with a plate in his hand and handed it to her “Then what do you want? You won’t release an album and you won’t tour”

“I’ve been in the dark my whole life, Look at my mom she’s an amazing artists I mean she was one. Now it’s more concerning selling t-shirts and watches I just don’t know” she purses her lips playing with her food 

Devon looked his girlfriend in the eyes and gave her a sad smile 

he leaned in and kissed her softly it went on for a minute until the house phone started ringing

she grabbed the phone and pressed answer

”Hello”

”Let me in” a familiar voice responded

Madi furrowed her brows 

“Who’s this?” She got up from the couch a walked to her window and saw her Mama standing outside

“Let me in, y’all better have an elevator in here my feet hurt” Clarke huffed and walked in the building 

Madi stood shocked before she ran and started picking up clothes off the floor 

“What’s going on?” Devon questioned

”my mothers here” Madi rushed towards the living room picking up stuff 

“who Lexa” still oblivious but helping his girlfriend 

“No no Clarke my mama” she threw the clothes at him telling him to put those away

”OH oh my god” now noticing

”Yeah she’ll be coming up here any second”

and she was right Madi was right the elevator opened to reveal clarke

She ran to her mama and hugged her so tight and clarke did just as equally

Clarke pulled back and grabbed her daughter cheeks and smiled lovingly at her 

until she looked around the house and frowned with her lips tooted up 

there was still clothes on the floor

“For a Queen you sure enough keep a messy place” she looked at her daughter and raised a brow “what you need is a maid up in here”

Madi gave an embarrassed smile 

“You cooking?” Clarke asked her daughter

”oh yeah” she grabbed her mother hand and led her to the kitchen 

her boyfriend ran up behind them and Clarke sized him up. Madi didn’t see him though.

”uh who is this” clarke pointed to Devon making Madi so a 360

”my boyfriend, uh we’re sort of living together” Clarke sized him up again

madi took her mother’s hand dragging her to the kitchen

”Aweee you didn’t tell me you was dating, he’s adorable you need to get kookoo loco to clean up around here”

”Mama what are you wearing” looking at her mother’s cheetah print dress and white coat

”what I got Locked up in” she said through biting her chicken

“Well we’re are finna change that real quick”

“I just got i out” she smiled “good behavior”

”alright so what are you going to do now”

Clarke face went blank as she stared at the ceiling in front of her while still chewing her food 

“I’m here to take what’s mine”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part “2” of “I’m here to take what’s mine”
> 
> Also don’t EVER disrespect mama your gonna get what coming to you

Clarke walked with a purpose walking pass, what she believes is the assistant desk

Monty rushed out of his seat running towards clarke

”YOU CANT GO IN THE-“

”Get yo ass out the way” she didn’t even bother to look back she pushed through the shiny wood double doors

Monty huffed and rolled his eyes going back to his desk

The doors clicked shut behind her and she stood there observing Lexa’s Luxery office

Everything was nice and clean and look hella expensive

she walked around observing awards and Grammies on the walls

and more awards on the glass table

she looked at more before she saw a picture frame with Lexa and some girl holding each other looking all in love

She lightly ran her finger over Lexa before she heard the door burst open

”Look who it is the queen has returned” Lexa voice traveled through the air

clarke took a second to compose herself before she turned around to see Lexa standing a couple inches away from her

they stood in silence just taking each other in

”Wow” Lexa said breathless “ you still look as beautiful as you did 17 years ago”

Clarke didn’t comment, she just stood there mouth slightly agape

lexa grabbed herself a drink offering Clarke one in which she rejected 

“So when did you get out” Lexa asked standing by the all white couch 

“2 days ago” She sighed “you really uh” clarke was lost for words as she looked around

”It was your sacrifice that made a lot of this possible”

Clarke side glared Lexa scrunching up her lips  and sizing her up as she slowly walked over to the couch taking a seat 

“I can’t imagine what you’ve been through, Clarke” Lexa informed her also taking a seat “But you got to know that your not the only one that suffered in this”

“You forgot about me the second you divorced me in there” Clarke reminded bitterly 

Lexa said nothing, just pursed her lips

“You still owe me what’s mine”

Lexa shifted in her seat to face clarke and she had the audacity ask her “What are you talking about?” With a confused face

Clarke stood up, eyes still on Lexa “Half of this company” she walked behind the couch eyes blinking rapidly “ It was my 400,000 that started this bitch, you know it and I know it” pointing at Lexa walking towards Lexa’s ceo chair 

“did 17 years for that money and I want half of my company back” clarke demanded sitting in the black chair 

lexa laughed shaking her head 

“I’m sorry clarke, but it don’t work like that”

”it don’t work like what hunny?” Clarke mocked leaning her elbow in the arm chair

“This company, isn’t the company we started 17 years ago” Lexa put her glass down on the table in front of her and stood up from the chair “in fact I control maybe 10 percent of this damn thing” 

she walked to clarke watching her eyes callous. “ I got border directors, cordially reports, SCC filing and on top of that, we’re about to go public in a while with the monster itself”

”Public? What the hell is public?”

Lexa took out a newspaper article from her desk and placed it in front of clarke

she sat on the edge of her desk looking at Clarke “ Maybe I can give you a huge salary” Lexa shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly “But I cant give you half of my company”

“Your?” Clarke said disbelievingly raising herself up from out the chair shaking her head indignantly 

“I just can’t  give you half of it”

”Your company!?, This Is my company Lexa I-” clarke was getting ready to explode, she had to force herself to calm down “I’m the one who started this”

Lexa looked at her ex-wife. Clarke got into Lexa’s face and pointed a finger at her at her nose “You need to stop playing with me” clarke growled

 Lexa’s face was still apathetic “ I promise you, anything you want you can get”

”5 million a year and I want to be a head of ANR”

lexa once again shook her head “the board will never approve of 5 million”

”you talk to ya board” Clarke insisted 

“I’ll get you close to 3” 

clarke waves her hand “Figure it out, You the boss” she sassed

“Also” Lexa continued “You can’t do ANR”

”Why” Clarke demanded

Lexa got off the table and walking turning her back to Clarke, it took her a few minutes before she turned around again

”I have someone”

clarke rolled her eyes and picked up the picture frame on Lexa’s desk that showed a smiling girl in the pool

 “Is it little Ms.Meghan Fox over her?”

lexa didn’t answer she just pursed her lips a she flopped down on her sofa

clarke threw the picture frame back on the table as if it burned her. She grabbed a handful of jelly beans and started eating them as she went to grab her coat and purse

”Your not sweeping me under the carpet Lexa”

just as clarke made her way the door. The door opened

”Hey baby we gotta make sure we take care-“

”Mmmmmm” Clarke threw her coat over her shoulder and chuckled as she walked pass her sizing her up “Booboo kitty” she chucked again making her way out the door.

Costia slowly turned around to look at Lexa. Lexa just raised her brow. And ran a hand through her straight hair.

* * *

 

Clarke sat at the table while Aden is  getting his haircut

music was playing loudly, a big dog walking around the table lazily

”Hey baby” Aden cooed as the dog walked up to his chair. He petted her for a little bit and told her to go in the back 

he knew his mama was there but he payed her no attention. He don’t even know why she is her right now 

Clarke observed the bag of weed that was sitting on the table before she sat it down and got up from her spot walking over to Aden and his barber

”Get out of here” she told the barber caustically 

The barber made no move so she stepped foward a little sending him a look like ‘ Let me say it again’

He put the clippers down and walked away

”Wassup” Aden said to his mom

clarke looked down to her youngest son “In not competing with that sound”

Aden sucked his teeth and turned his head

Clarke stepped in his space “ Turn. It. Off”

Aden looked up at his mother in a challenge but he obeyed and got the remote from his pocket turning the music off

Aden sucked his teeth again and looked at his mother “What” he said in a real disrespectful tone 

he got up and walked over to his couch

The blonde mother rubbed her head frustrated “ I just wanted to see you”

”alright you done?”

”Why haven’t you accepted any of my calls in all these years, return a letter?” 

He ignored her as he walked pass her almost bumping into her and grabbed the broom sweeping the trash off the floor

clarke turned around so she could talk to him to his face “I just want you to know, everything I did was for you and your brother and sister. I ended up where I ended up for to protect my children”

Aden walked up to her gritting out “What you want a medal bitch?”

That threw clarke off the cliff her face got gloomy and Aden knew he fucked up

”WHAT I WANT IS SOME RESPECT” she swiftly snatched the broom from his hands 

she hit him with the broom with so much force it knocked him to ground 

Clarke completely lost it at this point she was yelling demands of respect as she kept swinging the broom at him with force 

* * *

 

Lexa stood in the club watching as people partied on the dance floor.

Aden walked up the stairs heading towards his mom

”You wanted to see me?”

“How do you like our new club?”

he observed the view “it’s alright”

Lexa turned to face him a grin spreading over her face as she spotted the black eye Aden has

”I see you met your momma”

Aden looked at his mom incredulity “Now I see why you kept us from her, she’s a psychotic animal mom!” Lexa chuckled “I don’t know that woman”

”Ahh your just like her, you know when clarke got sent away the judge told us 30 years, I was devastated. I didn’t know anything about raising y’all, Clarke did all of that” Lexa explains 

The waiter came by and offered them a drink which they took thankfully 

“Anyway, Lauretta  came along fell for me hard, said she wanted to raise yall, you weren’t even 1 yet” Lexa looked at her son “Clarke didn’t want y’all coming to visit her in jail and that was fine but what I’m saying is your mother isn’t a bad person. We were just in a real bad situation you know?”

Aden took a sip of his wine “What ever happened to Ms.Lauretta?”

”She got shot while on the street” Lexa inhaled, taking a sip of her wine “you need to get your act together”

Aden huffed and pulled out his phone

lexa frowned “Your going to put out a phone when I’m talking to you?” Aden ignored her “But you want to waste your time on girls who don’t have at least a bit of dignity towards themselves and booze?”

Aden put his phone away “I’m trying to try out new stuff now and you know that”

Lexa tilted her head, tone cold but soft “You ain’t worth a day in your life and you know that” Aden looked down “But I got some new heat for you. Stuff that I wrote, we’re going to go in the studio and record it and we going to put some candy on this thing” 

Aden smiled at his mother and nodded

she grabbed him on his head and kissed his forehead 

* * *

 

Clarke was standing on the side of the road waving her arms around trying to catch a taxi but it rode right pass her.

she was starting to get annoyed, she turned around to to face the front of the vehicle in front of her 

she had to do a back take because that look just like booney 

He was asleep in the drivers seat with a half eaten sandwich in his hands.

Clarke walked up to the passenger door and knocked on the window. He jumped awake and unlocked the door. 

“what are you doing here?” She asked him soon as she got in “You Look a mess, you’ve been drinking again haven’t you? And get that mayo off your face”

booney grabbed a piece of napkin and wiped the corner of his mouth

”what’s going on booney?”

”I’ll tell you what’s going on, Lexa been keeping me down, we used to be like buddy ya know? Now she treats me like I’m the Butler. I practically raised your kids while you was inside to”

Clarke nodded in agreement “Your absolutely right and I appreciate you for that to booney” then it made sense to her “Lexa got you following me don’t she?”

he looked out the widow avoiding the question 

“Don’t she?” She asked again

he nodded

”What are you going to tell her?”

”I didn’t see you” he smirked and raised his hand for a high five

“Good” she started to get out of the car but booney called her once again

”Something going on” he shook his head “ I don’t know what it is but it got her scared. You better be careful because she’s on a war path and you won’t be able to do anything” Booney elightened her.

clarke nodded “ I got it and her war” she rolled her eyes “Give me this sandwich” she snatched it from him and letting herself out 

“I can’t take one more bite”

”No” she yelled making him laugh out loud.

* * *

 

Sarah ran down stairs with a cup of water and some medicine.

she walked in the bedroom to see Atom on the bed reading a book

she gave him a little dance, when he looked up he didn’t react so she pouted and walked over to her husband 

“Take your medication” Sarah instructed 

Atom out the book down and did as was told

She crawled over him when he was finished and smacked her on the But 

“ow” she dramatically whined while laying down picking up a book herself

”She always love them more then me” Atom said out of nowhere

“Even Madi who she hates” he looked at his wife “You know she’s going to give it to Aden don’t you?”

“Madi won’t object because she’s to passive” Sarah added 

sensing her husband stress she decided to make a better plan for him 

“But what if he did? What if,Madi made a play for the company, And your brother and sister went to war” Sarah snickered shrugging her shoulder “they just may kill each other”

Atom smirked at his wife “And I’m the last man standing”

sarah got up and straddled her husband “And you are the last man standing” she pulled her shirt over her head

she looked him in the eye pulling him by his neck “Do you really want this company?” She got her answer and pulled him in for a slow heated kiss

* * *

 

Clarke felt lazy laying in her couch. Boxes  were still not unpacked yet.

she heard a knock on her door. She don’t recall telling anyone where she lives, knowing she just got this apartment.

She grabs her handgun and walk to the door

”Who is it?” 

“It’s Atom”

Clarked peeked through the hole and panicked a little trying to seek a hiding spot for her gun

”Uhh okay, Just a minute”

she spotted a silver bag on the table and put it inside there

she then opened the door to see Her oldest baby stand in the doorway

”Hey mama” he smiled

”Hey Atom” he walked inside his mother’s door looking around the apartment 

“So mom really set you up huh?”

Clarke could cry, her baby became into a man “I’m proud you, you really came up something for yourself”

”I’m sorry ma I never came to visit” Atom said

”to ashamed of your dope  dealing ma?” Her voice broke, tear threatening to spill from her eyes.

”I’m sorry ma, I’m truly am” Atom looked down at his mother since he was taller

she shook her head “No baby I’m sorry, I’m sorry” she whispered into his neck and he pulled her into a hug.

They were now sitting on the couch in front of the fire place drinking wine and talking.

”Why you marry that girl?” Clarke asked 

“We me in high school she brilliant ma”

”Mm I guess so” Clarke took Atoms hand “Thanks for helping me with my apartment baby”

Atom smiled

”Have you ever thought about managing Madi?”

Clarke looked at him and raised a single brow “Yes! I told Lexa I wanted to be head of ANR, but she shut me out” she huffed

“She doesn’t want Madi to be a star because that would position her to be the head of the company”

Now Atom got His mother attention

“Is that what your little wifey is telling you?” She asked taking a sip of her wine

“I want Empire ma, I worked hard for this company, I’m not An artist so mom is not going to pick me”

”And what do you want from me?”

“I want you to manage Madi”

Clarke side throwing her head back in the sofa

“I want you to make her a star just like you made mom a star”

”I’ve got no leverage to make Lexa give me Madi” Clarke reasoned

“You have more power then you realize ma” He looked at his mother straight in the eyes

”What’s that?” Clarke Knitted her eyebrows together 

He leaned forward so he was face to face with clarke

”You really love me ma?”

clarke nodded

”Okay here’s what we have to do”

* * *

 

Clarke walked through the glass doors that led into the meeting 

she decided to dress up in her fur coat and designer dress for this speacial occasion 

she saw Lexa sit at the head of the table talking to about 20 people who were also sitting around the big table

“No other company has reached this historic moment see the company-“

”Don’t forget to thank me baby” Everyone snap their heads towards her “Don’t forget to thank your Clarke on this historic occasion” 

lexa face dropped as Clarke walked in the room

”Hello” Clarke greeted as she passed them

Anya quickly got up out her seat and met cookie halfway in the room

“It’s good to see you clarke-“ 

“An kiss my ass” she walked over her To Lexa seat

”Atom” She winked at her son who was sitting next to his mother 

“Now” Clarke took off her shades and smiled at the people “Lets talk business shall we?”

“Guys excuse us for a moment please ” Lexa excused

”Yes excuse us for a moment please” Lexa grabbed Clarke by her fur jacket 

“uh uh don’t touch me like that” Lexa glared at her but it didn’t bother clarke one bit “Have some cupcakes on us we’ll be right back”

They were now in Lexa’s  office 

Anya sat up to take A twizzler off of Lexa desk 

Lexa sitting in her chair turned to Clarke 

“are you out of your damn mind?” Lexa asked with venom “I told you I was going to hook you up!”

”And I told you” she point at Lexa “That that’s not enough. I want Madi to by the way”

”You can’t have her” Lexa denied 

Clarke raised a brow and pointed at Lexa “you messing with the wrong bitch Lexa, I know things”

Lexa laughed and looked at Anya “What do you know?”

“what if I were to disclose through the SCC that I was the original investor with 400,000 dollars in drug money”

Anya chuckled shaking her head

”Yeah” Clarke continued “That IPO would be infectivley denied 

“Shut your mouth, you know how stupid you sound” Anya directed at Clarke reaching for more candy

”Tell me to shut up again bitch” Clarke rolled her eyes as Anya stared at her “You know it’s true”

Lexa looked back at Anya but anya hunched her shoulders saying it’s nithing she could do about it

Lexa sat up in her seat with her hand interlocked with each other ”Baby” Lexa began 

clarke squinted 

“Why are you doing this?”

clarke got up from her seat to walk towards the piano “Huh Don’t you baby me you two faced bastard”

clarke began to play the keys of A horror movies 

“been living like a dog for 17 years, and now?, I want what’s mine” she continued to play “I want Madi”

Lexa watched her ex “And you would sink this whole empire for that”

”Give me Maddiiii” Clarke sang 

Lexa looked back at Her best friend 

Anya only scratched her head

Lexa sighed “Okay you got her” finally relenting

Clarke stopped playing the keys and walked back to her seat to collect her things

Clarke turned to Anya “It’s nice to see you again Anya” she smiled

”it’s nice to see you to clarke” Anya said annoyed

Lexa clarke was just almost out the door before she heard Lexa say “She didn’t want to be apart of this anyway”

Clarke turned around with a hand on her hip “I know” was all the response she gave before 

* * *

 

_I gave you all of me, But it still ain’t enough to make you happy, I gave you everything, it still don’t measure up_

 Madi sing with her piano on the front stage of the club 

_Feel like I walked 5,000 miles, but didn’t even come close, feels like I tried to make you smile, but you don’t even care no_

_ill never be big enough to pay your dues but I keep trying_

_And you just keep making me jump through hoops, what do I gotta do_

Clarke watching her daughter sing her song  on how she feels hurts her heart. She knows that Lexa and Madi Don’t have the best relationship and she do know that Lexa loves Madi 

_i just want you to look at me,_

_and see that I can be what you love’_

_I just want you to look at me and see that I could be_

_good enough, good enough, good enough (good enough)_

_ohh,_

_I try to show you that I’m strong, why do I even bother,_

_cuz it’s the same on damn songs,_

_you call yourself a momma,_

_whoa,_

_feel like I’m reaching for the stars,_

_but heaven isn’t letting me, I wish that I had longer arms,_

_but I know that there will never be, never be,_

_ill never be big enough to pay your dues,_

_but I keep trying, and you just keep making me jump through hoops,_

_what do I gotta do_

_i just want you to look at me,_

_and see that I can be what you love,_

_I just want you to look at me and see_ _that I can be,_

_good enough, good enough, good enough (good enough)_

 

 


	3. AUTHORS NOTE!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little note I want to give y’all no bad news I promise! Xxx

don’t worry I’m not stopping this story, it would be unfair to you all. But I’ve been busy with school projects and all. So therefore I’ve been slacking on my writing. I will continue with the story either tomorrow or this weekend.

P.S it’s aloottt of things I want to catch up on in this story so I want to post as much as I can to catch up

P.S.S: Please let me know how you feel about this story by leaving a comments and kudos.

Thank You !


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one maybe short but don’t worry my darlings another is coming right up. And I am so sorry I didn’t update but things just didn’t go as planned, I promise to make it up to you!

Bang Bang Bang

Lexa heard knocking at the door in the middle of the night. She threw on her silk robe and bedroom shoes and walked to towards the door.

Boonie was standing on her porch. He had his hands in his pockets, his face was etched almost as if he was glowering, But Lexa paid no attention to it.

”What a surprise, last time you knocked on my door at this time of night you were crying that your brother had just been killed” Lexa said as she moved away from the door to let him in

she walked towards her living room, Boonie following right behind her.

”You forgot about me” Boonie said suddenly and he didn’t sound happy at all.

Lexa hair was down and it was all over the place and it looked as if she had just woken up. She huffed and sat down in the chair next to her and put her elbows on her knees with her head hanging low. Boonie stood a feet away from her with his hands still in his jacket pocket.

”I’ve been with you since the beginning” he continued “and you can’t even give me 25 thousand.”

Lexa picked her head up and wiped the hair from her face “That’s because you would loose it like you always do, if I gave you a million, you would just give it away to some bookie” Lexa waved her hand around

Boonie face grew dark as he stared at Lexa “a million ain’t enough” he directed

She slowly turned her head to face him, both making eye contact.

“I need 3 million” he stated

Lexa sat up straighter, and stared at him disbelievingly “I wouldn’t give you 3 nickels” she glazed

“Them four dealers you killed back in the day, you’re a murderer to” He reminded her “I will light a match and I will burn this bitch to the ground” He threatened pulling out his gun from his jacket pocket

Now Lexa was completely grim and enraged. She got up from her seat but stood where she was at “You come into my home, and pull a gun on me?” She aggressively bit

“I want what’s mine”

* * *

 

Madi knocked on Clarke’s door. She seen her mother open the door, This is the first time she really seen her mother without make up or the expensive fur coats since she’s been out of jail , her golden blonde hair was up in a loose bun and she wore a light pink sweater. Her mother was beautiful.

”What do you want?” clarke asked stuffing her mouth with chips

Madi grinned “you win” clarke raised a brow as she watched her daughter walk pass into her apartment “I’m doing this for you but I also wanna do it for me”

Clarke closed the door giddy “I love it” she led them to the living room “not only is Lexa daughter a genius but she has her mother looks as well, you definitely should be in the game” her mama informed

“I’ll take your word for it mama, guess its time to make an appearance ”

Clarke looked at her with all the pride in her eyes and smiled proudly at her daughter.

* * *

 

In the clinic Lexa sat on the stool

Dr. Jackson walked in with a sad smile on her face. Lexa immediately knew it was not good news.

”What is it doc?”

She sighed as she sat down in front of her “you knew the test came back and it finally told us what we need to know”

”And what is it?”

”You got ALS”

Them three simple words made lexas world crash down

Everything she’s ever accomplished will be put to the ground

“How long do I have? “She asked the doctor

She looked at Lexa with sympathy “three years , maybe more but most likely less“

 

Lexa inhaled deeply letting a memory run through her mind

 

 

_Clarke rushed into the passenger seat of the car carrying a duffel bag throwing it to Lexa in the drivers seat_

_“You got all of it “ Lexa asked opening it_

_“Yeah” clarke answered looking around frantically_

_“You ok?” She frowned looking at her wife_

_Clarke took a deep breath “something feels off”_

_“I’m sure it was nothing”_

_The blonde shook her head quickly “N-Nopanther was acting all funny and stuff” clarke closed her eyes taking a deep breath and opened it again “like something was going down”_

_Clarke looked her wife_

_“Something just felt different about the drop”_

_Lexa snickered “baby, I’m telling you it was nothing”_

_Clarke turned towards the backseat to reach out to her son Atom who was busy playing with his toy cars_

_“Lexa listen to me” she paused before looking at Lexa “if I were to go down-“_

_Lexa quickly cut her off “your not what are you talking about”_

_Clarke rolled her eyes in frustration_

_“Promise me you’ll keep playing”_

_“look clarke nothing is going to happen-“_

_“Maybe this album is going to be big, I can feel it”_

_Lexa put down the bag and turned her body towards Clarke “baby why don’t you stop worrying ok? Nothing is going to happen to you” Lexa leaned over to peck clarke on the lips_

_“Nothing is going to tear my family apart” she grinned_

_And Clarke took her word for it_

* * *

 

Anya threw pictures on the table of Boonie and another business man having conversation

 

“Boonie looks like he’s become real friendly with Christoper James and he owes him 150k” Anya informed

 

Lexa picked up the pictures to examine the photos

 

“And you know Chris runs everything: drugs, cars, girls. Lexa he’s dangerous “

 

Lexa tossed the pictures on her table leaning back against the arm of the couch

 

“It’s not going to be so easy to make him go away” Anya added

 

“Oh I have a plan”

* * *

 

It was late at night , Lexa wore a black trench coat, black gloves, black hat, mostly everything was black on her

 

Lexa walked up on the shore of the beach by the rail where Boonie was standing using his business

 

She slowly walked up to his back and leaned over to whisper in his ear “Boo” she smirked as she watched him jump and turned to see who it is

 

“Damn, you cant do that Lexa” he said as he finished, Lexa laughed and just watched him

 

“Did I get you” she tilted her head smirk dropping “because this got me” she took out the picture to show him what she was talking about

 

Boonie looked up at Lexa then at the picture and cautiously took it away from her. He examined first before he gave it back to her shrugging his shoulders

 

“So”

 

Lexa looked at him in disbelief “So?”

 

“So what you been a sell out for years”

 

Lexa pursed her lips and dropped her head nodding before she looked back up at him

 

“You can fool this country you got at the palm of your hands, but I know you ain’t nothing but a punk ass bitch who used to be out on the streets” they stared each other down with glares that could make toddlers cry “are you going to give me my money? Chris ain’t gone stop until he gets it”

 

It took a long while for Lexa to say anything. she glared at Boonie in pure disbelief

 

“We’ve been friends since we were 14 years old, I never let anything come between our friendship” she paused bringing out her gun from her coat and aiming at Boonies Head “except the bullet”

 

She let go of the trigger and watched as he dropped dead into the edge of the water, she turned around putting her gun back into her pocket and walked towards her car

* * *

 

“So your starting to put clip ons in your hair now clarke” Lexa joked as she ran her hand through her blonde hair

 

She laughed when Clarke pushed her away rolled her eyes at her ex wife “they’re not hair extensions it’s my real hair even though Madi thought it would be cute if I did add some”

 

“You know I was never into wearing none of them damn extensions it makes my head itch even thinking about it”

 

Lexa smiled turning her body towards her ex wife “ you know I missed your honesty, I’m so sorry I didn’t visit you in jail” she said sincerely

 

“Save that pimp talk for Costia” she pointed rolling her eyes “or them other young girls your messing around with”

 

“You want to know what else I’m messing with” Lexa said with a laugh as she reached for her iPhone and played Aden song

 

“Mmmm that’s hot” clarke asserted as she listened to her youngest

 

Lexa pauses the song and put it back “you know what uncle Griff would use to call it a big fat hit” clarke said as she took a sip of her wine

 

“You need to calm down with that uncle Griff thin, you know your not related to Merv Griffin just because y’all have the same last name”

 

“I am so”

 

“You are a pathological liar”

 

She sucked her teeth and turned her head away from Lexa and sipped her wine

 

“And no matter what you do with Madi, she’s never going to be big as Aden, the girl just don’t got it” Lexa smirked

 

“She’s your daughter Lexa!” Clarke snapped “how can you hate her because she doesn’t want to be apart of your little fantasies”

 

“I don’t hate her, it would be like hating myself because she’s like a spitting image of me, I love my daughter”

 

“Yeah, you sure have a stupid way of showing it”

 

“I just don’t get why she won’t be apart of the team. She can sing and song-write but she doesn’t want to be apart of empire” Lexa shrugged

 

“ maybe it’s because of you, don’t you think you push to hard?” Clarke questioned her ex

 

“ if I don’t push hard this company wouldn’t be where it is now” she reasoned

 

“Well to bad I’m working with her now and I’m going to make her a star, and I will tear anything down that gets in my way”

 

Lexa grabbed her Oreo shake and took a sip “I don’t have time for this “

 

“Yeah” clarke sat down her wine glass and grabbed her purse “ you better make time Lex, cuz we finna go to war”

 

She stood up and stepped over Lexa

 

“Oh I’m sorry, then there’s just war” Lexa shrugged as if it was no big deal. But Lexa didn’t really want war with her ex she’s just trying to get why is clarke trying to put up such a fight

 

“Come on Clarke, why are you doing this?”

 

Clarke turned around hands still on the door knob

 

“I want to show you what traitor really can run this company” she sassed as she walked her way out the door

* * *

 

Lexa walked down the stairs of the deck in her all white fancy suit and a rich smile on her face as she watched many people cheer for her

 

“Ladies and gentlemen It is my great honor to welcome the heart and soul of Empire inter prizes Ms.Clarke Woods” Lexa gestured her hands towards clarke throwing a genuine smile at her

 

“To Clarke” she lifted her wine bottle

 

Clarke sent her a shy smile until she caught Costia’s eyes turn from Lexa to scowl at her. Clarke never broke her facade she just tilted her head and gave her a petty wink

 

“This year my daughter and son, my pride and joy.Aden and Madi Woods both are releasing new albums” Lexa yelled in excitement as everyone celebrated with joy.

 

Clarke kissed Madi on the forehead

 

Madi and Aden looked each-other in the eyes only communicating silent words between them

 

“TO THE EMPIRE” Lexa shouted

 

“TO THE EMPIRE!”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uys I know I’m a terrible person but I didn’t mean to I promise! I would’ve posted sooner but them freaking holes in the back of the tooth makes you go crazy Hahaha! Plus I was really busy this summer with traveling and all... I wish I could’ve posted sooner but look at the bright side it’s a extra long chapter!

She had on her sports bra and leggings with ****her hair in a ponytail.

Sweat formed against her forehead as she set her legs to work the machine that’s set in her private gym , while watching the news in front her.

Lexa turned her head seeing Costia walk in towards her attempting to attach her pearls around her neck.

The brunette kept exercising paying no attention to Costia grabbing the remote from the side and changing the tv to the surveillance camera from outside her home

“What is she doing here?” Costia asked annoyed, not waiting for Lexa to answer she dropped the remote and walked off

Frustrated, Lexa watched her ex-wife yell through the camera to ‘open the gate’ she cut off her machine and the TVs, grabbed her towel wiping the sweat off her forehead walking her way through the halls towards the door.

Clarke looked at her ex mansion like it was the best thing she’s seen in years (well it was since she’s now out of jail, but she’ll never give Lexa that satisfaction)

Clarke got out of the cab just in time as Lexa walked out onto her porch

”You forgot to pay my money ma’am” The cab driver called after Clarke

“Pay him” Clarke instructed waking past Lexa into the house

seeing all of the unique antiques on the walls and the furniture and all of the other expensive things left Clarke speechless

she examined the paintings on the walls, idolizing just as Lexa walk through the door minutes later

”what are you doing here clarke?”

Lexa walked to Clarke watching her while she still look at the painting

“Checking out my house”

“That’s out of the question” Lexa tilted her head

clarke rolled her eyes at the painting “well you can keep it, it’s ugly” she turned to face Lexa

“Clarke” Lexa looked at her ex pointedly

“we’ve already settled this part of our agreement and my house wasn’t one of them”

“I don’t want no parts of this house anyway, all of this tacky mess you got in it” Clarke observed lowkey loving it but she lied anyway to not give Lexa any satisfaction “I’m just here check to see if you don’t stab your daughter in the back”

”I wouldn’t-“

”Lexa, baby can you help-“

Costia walked up from behind Lexa in a black lingerie stopping mid sentence from spotting Clarke

“Oh, I didn’t realize we had company”

Clarke looked at Costia with a bored expression looking up and down at her a couple times before looking back to Lexa

“I’m hungry”

she then walked off towards the kitchen not before taking a look at Costia’s ass giving Costia the “ass not better than mine” Look

Lexa now standing alone in the hallway realizing  that oh boy she’s going to have a lot on her plate.

“You Don’t have any bacon?” Clarke asked the chef as she set food on the table

Chef ignored her while Clarke just stared at her

“oh so you don’t talk?”

”I do talk” the chef sassed as she made her way out of the diner

”Thank you, Mrs. Miller ” Lexa acknowledged as she walked pass.

she was now dressed in her fitted suit and high heels with hair straightened down. Looking like straight business not like how she looked before.

Lexa took a seat next to clarke watching her eat

“I’m not back stabbing my daughter” Lexa stated

”I know you have Aden perform at the opening of Leviticus” Clarke raised a brow “put Madi up there to”

”No, it’s only going to be Aden”

Clarke Sighed “Don’t do this Lexa”

“Madi don’t belong on my stage” Lexa shrugged as if it was nothing “it’s not her audience”

“Not her audience? You've got to be kidding me right? Madi’s music is universal and you know it”

“Listen clarke I spent a whole lot of money in Leviticus and I’m just not going to have it branded to a club who don’t know music” Lexa grumbled “that’s final”

Clarke was just going to argue back until Costia interrupted her once again

“Clarke you can talk as much mess as you want but I have nine of empires top acts and none of them are going to be there so” Costia grabbed her plate and walked to her chair “The night is not about Madi-“

Lexa looked straight at Clarke hoping and praying that she wouldn’t cause a scene at the table

“Uh excuse me, sweetie” Clarke eyes leering at Costia “This is a family matter involving two of MY children and the family business that Lexa and I started with MY four hundred thousand dollars”

And of course Lexa prayers has been denied

“Excuse me Cos,” Lexa gestured to Costia, getting up and pulling clarke out the chair

“Yea with my money”

“Come here and let me talk to you” Lexa growled in her ear pulling her forcefully into the hall

“Get your hands off of me!” Clarke growled back pulling her arm away from Lexa “I’m not that tired bitch!”

“You signed a contract saying you wouldn’t say anything about that money, have you forgotten already!”

The blonde smiled smugly at the brunette “She don’t know that it was my four hundred thousand dollars in drug money that started this company does she?”

Clarke walked closer to Lexa until she got in her face, smug dropping “I went away all that time for you to build all of this, I missed my kids growing up” she glared “I’m going to make something’s right. You’re not shutting Madi out no more”

“It’s. Not. Going. To. Happen” Lexa raised a brow in determination, she was ready to walk away when she felt clarke snatch her purse from her hand

Clarke walked out the door without looking back

 

* * *

 

Aden was sitting on the couch grabbing a handful of popcorn from out the bowl. A couple a friends was surrounded by him just chilling

”Here we got Aden Woods getting prepped for his show in Leviticus, are you ready for this bro” one of Aden friends pulled out their phone and recorded

“I meant isn’t that the plan” Aden said to the camera “ My mom signed me up to be the prince of empire so you know-“

”Hold up, hold up” his other friend interrupts “ you’re not going to be anything unless you don’t finish that rehearsal first”

Aden grabbed his nerf gun and shot him

“Oh my god!” Nathan  yelled while the rest laughed

just as they was about to clown him a pretty girl barged into the room by accident

Everyone turned their heads towards her

“who you, wassup?” Aden said Cooley

“wrong room” she hurried out the room and ran

“You don’t have the wrong room come here!” He said cockily

he looked back to his friends in shock “Yo who is that?”

“That’s Charlotte man, ya mom’s girl just signed her”

”I need to be all up in that” Aden crooned smugly

He got up and made his way to her station with his friends following behind him hyping him up

* * *

 

_So stay right here till my body go,_

_some call me a rolling stone,_

_I don’t want to stay to long,_

_I’d rather be like a breeze_

_Come and going as I please_

 

_But you’re the one that I want,_

_baby I  need you, Love you_

_drive me crazy, No, I never you_

_to go, so stay right here till my body go_

 

_Dont. You. Go_

_We got that chemistry,_

_Dont. You. Go_

_knock it out like one,two,three,_

_You're. The. One_

_lets go boy I’m ready come here kiss me,_

_set me free_

 

_Adios boy, don’t say adios (2x)_

“Awww we see you girls doing ya thing” Aden and his friends walk into the dancing room watching the girls practice

Charlotte gestures for the dj to cut the music before she loooked at the guys annoyed

”what are you doing here?”

His friend push Aden forward “Aden tell them you are the prince of Empire” he wiggles his eyebrows as they started to mingle with the other girls

“You having fun?” Aden asked irritating her even more

“No” she looked at the guys flirting with her girls “uh you guys are ruining my rehearsal”

“Come on guys get out of here” Aden dismissed the guys sensing they wasn’t listening to her

Once they were out Aden still thought he could shoot his shot “Were in there rehearsing to, I’m opening Leviticus this weekend”

“that’s nice” she said nonchalant she looked around him talking to somebody else “Where’s Costia she’s supposed to see this”

Aden scratched his blonde hair and turned back to Charlotte huffing “Look, Charlotte right? You’re new here you might be famous and everything, but it’s a lot of percs coming with being nice to me, so how about this, I put you on the V.I.P in Leviticus and we turn up the right way.”

Charlotte jumped from off the stand and stared at Aden “how about this, get your rich boney ass out of here.” she rolled her eyes walking away

”boney?” Aden laughed trying to catch her arm “girl who are you calling boney?”

”don’t waste my time” she said snatching her arm out of his grip

“for real that’s how it is?” He smiled watching her continue to walk away “ come here girl”

 

* * *

 

“Monty, have we heard anything from the managers yet? I need someone on stage backing him up” Lexa asked through her ear piece, currently she was in the backseat of the car going through files

Monty strutted down the empire hallways“Not yet but I gave the word out to all five, still no word from Booney yet” he informed

Lexa tapped on the side of her jawline upon hearing the name “Well send somebody else up to Atlanta city, Last time he disappeared he was up there wasting my money.”

”Right, I know so I did also to Las Vegas; that casino outside of Palm Springs but there is a new problem that I really need your attention for”

”No no Monty, I got one problem right now and that’s finding someone to back up my son, get Anya on the line she can help get this done”

Monty took a file from the staff at the desk and kept walking “I know but you still ha-“

”Get Anya damn it” Lexa hissed

Monty stopped and took out his phone “Getting Anya” He mimed Lexa

“Hey Anya you’re on with Lexa”

”Hey An, I need you to get me someone to back up Aden, somebody really big. I have one shot today to do this for him and it has to be epic” she informed her best friend

“How about Kid ink? this photo alone is going to go viral” she said into the phone observing through the newspaper about the article

“He will never do it he’s way to big”

”Oh No, he will. He’s about to owe us a huge favor.”

”what are you talking about An?” she asked confused

“There was a shooting in the mall, two dead”

Lexa frowned “Monty why didn’t you tell me”

”See you never listen to me! I tried to tell you that before” Monty shakes his head

”And this idiot posted it online and said kid ink is his biggest inspiration, media has been attacking us all morning”

Lexa got out of her car, being met with a bunch of press trying to attack her with questions

“Miss woods do you have any comments about the shooting?” One reporter got close aiming his microphone in her face

“i have nothing” Lexa shook her head letting her bodyguards hold the crowd back as she keep walking

 

* * *

 

“Did you see your doctor today?” Sarah asked her husband soon as he was finishing with his phone call

“Uh no haven’t had time yet”

She opened her kitchen drawers rummaging as she looked at him disappointed making Atom feel the need to explain himself.

”I’ve been working on everything in Leviticus. And my mom would catch a hissy fit everytime I try to leave the office”

“You need to go ...Today” she ordered “You we’re talking in your sleep in third person and you need a refill on your meds again.”

“After Leviticus Sarah” Atom promised “Mom using Leviticus to launch Aden and she’s completely crazy about it right now” he tried to reason

Sarah  opened the drawer pulling out a baby bib. She seductively walked towards her husband and pulling him into a deep kiss “Listen to me” she held on to him “for most people canceling a doctors appointment is easy, but for someone who’s bipolar that’s literally life threatening” she looked into his eyes while attaching the bib around her neck “And your life..... is mine” she began to slowly slide down unzipping his pants

Atom was completely turned on right now he would agree to anything his wife asked “I’ll go”

”oh” Sarah quickly got back up to her feet remembering something “you should tell your mother about Leviticus, she would try to sabotage it”

”I already have an idea” Atom smirked

 

* * *

  

Devon unfastened Madi's bra as she grinds on top of him

“Oh baby” she moaned as she started ravishing her neck

To caught up in the moment, They don’t  hear the elevator doors open.

Clarke turns to look at them and walked towards the bed not caring that her daughter was naked on top of a man.

Clarke cleared her throat making the couple jump in horror getting off of each other to hide their naked bodies

“Come on girl get up we got work to do” Clarke stated snapping her fingers at Madi.

Madi looked at clarke as if she was crazy “Mom! How the hell did you get in my house?”

” I got a key” Clarke responded Cheekily unbothered by her daughter

Madi and Devon watched as another woman came through the door, she was blonde and wore casual clothes but she looked lost walking in, before she spotted them and walked towards clarke

”You got a call from someone named Jim” She informed

Clarke turned her head around lifting up a brow “ I thought I told you to wait in the car”

”Wa- Wait” Madi was biwildered on what was happening “Ma who’s this?”

“Harper, my new assistant” She sighed “probationary”

”Sooooooo, um do you want me to call back because he says it’s urgent”

”I said get out of here” Clarke whispered voice deep with her hard gaze

Harper threw up her hands rolling her eyes turning around making her way back outside

Madi dropped her headin order not to laugh

Clarke turned back to Madi and smiled “I got a plan” She dropped her self to the foot of the bed making herself comfortable “Your mother is making Adenperform at Leviticus on a Saturday”

Madi frowned

”I’m going to get you up on that stage to”

”But she doesn’t want me there” Madi said sadly

”I don’t care what she wants” Clarke Snarled hardening her stare on Madi

“We do” Devon chimes in

“Shut up Dora” Clarke snapped at him before turning her attention back to Madi

“So with that being said, you are going to get up and you’re going to write this song and come Saturday you are going to show everybody that you are just as talented as your brother” She urged snapping her fingers “Let’s get it.”

 

* * *

 

Monty turned off the faucet shaking the water off his hands. He got distracted by Something yellow that caught his attention in the bag next to him.

Curious, he picked it up recognizing it as a pill bottle, he searched up the description on his phone; reading a couple of paragraphs his mind going in complete panic with every sentence he reads.

he walked out the bathroom seeing Lexa lean against the wall eating walnuts looking at him

”Monty” She threw a walnut at him with each word “How. Many Times. Do. I have to tell you. To stop using my bathroom”

”Ouch. Ugh. Stop!” Monty yelled trying to block the walnuts from hitting him

Lexa laughed amused at the sight

”Stop it” He says in all seriousness “I know you’re sick” He watched as Lexa face drop and continued “ Is that why you’re putting your children against each other to take over the company?”

”You went through my stuff” Lexa asked disbelieving

Monty shrugged and Lexa could see he’s guilty and worried so she decided not be hard on him.

”Look I wanted to tell you but” Tears threatened to escape before she sucked it down and stood in front of Monty “No one can know about this”

”There’s no cure is there?”

lexa shook her head sadly “it’s ALS there’s no cure I’m dying” she walked away leaving Monty alone silently trying to stop from crying

* * *

 

People were protesting in front of Empires building holding up signs of Lexa’s face and Kid inks

Clarke And Harper were trying to push through the crowd to get in the building

“Get our of our way, Move!” Harper yelled following Clarke 

 

“Why should I apologize?” Kid ink asked stubbornly

“Were not trying to make you apologize” Costia assured

“Actually, we’re not going to make you do anything at all” one of the board members said

Lexa walked around the table quietly stirring her tea sitting down

“Look all The news people said I inspired people, I inspire people right?” The rapper tried to reason

”I’m getting a whole lot of pressure to drop you” Lexa said bluntly seeing the rapper drop his head “ but, I’m going to need you to take care of something for me”

”what?”

“Play with Aden at Leviticus opening”

Kind ink frowned “play back up to your son?”

”No no no no” Lexa assured “it’s not that you’re doing back up, you’re more like a mentor to him, like Diana Ross did for the Jackson 5”

“Who is Diana Ross?”

Before anyone could say anything stupid Clarke came strutting into the meeting with an attitude looking at kid ink

“You don’t need to drop him because of the shooting, drop him because his music sucks”

”Who is this stupid bitch” Kid ink looked at Costia who sat next to him

Lexa turned her head rapidly soon as she heard the guy slander his ex-wife

Clarke let her hand settle on the table next to Lexa leaning in “Someone who wouldn’t have gave birth to your ugly ass”

The rapper jumped up angrily and was going to attack Clarke before he got held back by people “Oh hell no!”

Clarke didn’t back down neither was she intimidated, Lexa had to hold her ex back “What are going to fight me!”

”Yeah” He yelled across the room fighting against Anya hold

”No Let him go Anya, I face bigger in prison with more talent BITCH!”

“yeah ok bitch”

Lexa backed  Clarke to the door opening it so they could go out of the room

”Get your hands off of me” she snatched her arm away from Lexa “He’s a punk drop him”

”I’m not going to drop him, he makes me a whole lot of money I’m not dropping him because of some controversy”

”Hmm, you must be on Costia’s Roster” Clarke shook her head and began walking again “I see you still letting that thing think for you”

“I’m trying to think like a business woman” Lexa defended herself following Clarke “you need to start acting like a professional instead of someone who don’t know how to act!”

“Oh ok” Clarke eyebrows shot up “well my professional opinion is that you should launch them both at the same time in Leviticus. Th- the crowd would love it if they got to see two siblings on stage at the same time” Clarke holding on to Lexa’s arm desperately trying to get her to understand

Lexa pointed her hand at clarke and walked away “No and stop barging in my office you are not wanted here” she called from behind her

Clarke stared at Lexa walk away before she angrily took off her shoe throwing it at her, almost hitting her but at least it was enough to make Lexa turn around

Harper was sitting down on the phone seeing the whole scene happen, she looked at the two exes giving each other death stares “I’m going to have to call you back” she said to her friend before hanging up still looking at the two

Lexa gave her a warning gesture before walking away again

”Harper get my damn shoe” she yelled walking away

when Harper didn’t listen she yelled again “Harper get my shoe!”

”I’m coming” Harper got up getting her shoe

* * *

 

Anya was now alone in the meeting, she sat there day dreaming until she got distracted from the buzz of her phone.

She took it out from her pocket and saw the caller ID was private but she decided to answer anyway

“Anya Lachman?”

“This is she” She answered

“This is detective pike, we need you to come down to the station to identify a body”

As the detective was talking, she grabbed her purse and was already out the door, she hoped and prayed that it wasn’t her friend. She had a feeling since she haven’t heard or seen him around.

Walking through the station she was already greeted by the detective who gestured her to follow him in the room

Soon as she entered her heart dropped and she held back a gasp

“They found him floating in the Hudson River on 24th street” Detective Pike began “2:30 this morning “

Anya walked up to the body and observed boonies body it’s obvious where he’s been shot at. Anya shook her head to erase what she was seeing and walked out the room

“I’m sorry I have to make a call” Anya said to Pike

She dialed up Lexa waiting for her to answer

“What’s up An?”

“Booney is dead Lexa”

She heard a pause on the other end of the line

“He’s What?” Lexa asked distressed

“They found him in the Hudson River floating”

“It was Roan wasn’t it”

“No Lexa I don’t think this was him, I mean why would any one shoot him for twenty five thousand dollars” Anya stressed

On the other end Lexa was sitting in her office playing with her finger on the glass table remembering her and Booney last night

 

_“I would never let anything come between friendship, except for a bullet”_

 

Shooting him the face and walking off

Lexa bit her bottom lip

“We have to let his family know, we have to tell Clarke” Lexa shook her head disapproving

“No, that was her closest cousin Anya”

“Do you want me to do it?”

“No No No” Lexa interrupted her best friend “I feel like I should be the one to tell her....... Look, call everybody to my house tonight set up a family meeting” Lexa tried to manage a fake sob before Anya agreed and ended the called

She straightened up her face as fast as the called ended, she sighed. At least now she knows the police is involved.

 

* * *

 _”Tell the truth”_ Madi Singed as she played her keys on the piano

 

_Tell the truuth_

 

“It needs work but that’s all I got” Madi shrugged

Clarke offered her daughter a tight smile “I love it hunny”

“Yea but mom won’t even bother to listen to it” Madi rolled her eyes

“That’s why we needed to try and steal the focus from Aden” Clarke know she’s wrong for saying that but right now she could care less

Madi stares at her mother disapprovingly 

“Clarke that’s cold Aden is your son” Harper said from the couch not bothering to look u from her magazine “Madi needs to come out as a big queen she is, on the same day as Aden perform and that’ll steal his whole thunder for sure” Harper offered 

Clarke was getting ready to check her assistant until she realized that was actually not a bad idea. 

“That’s exactly what we’re going to do” Clarke looked back at Madi with the face that says ‘I have an idea’

“Are you really going to listen to her?”

“Yes, and you’re go to sing your little ass off and steal that show from Aden”

“I don’t care to steal the show from Aden ma” Madi was aggravated that they just wouldn’t get the point “Mom isn’t going to let me on stage and Kid ink is backing Aden” She reminded her again

“Okay” Clarke stood up brain trying to work on other ways to put Madi out there “We could let you perform in front of Empire, right on them steps with all of the protesters. They could get the reporters to  show up for Kid ink and that’ll be perfect for your coming out party” Clarke smiled at her plan

Clarke rushed towards Madi grabbing her face and hair, hugging her from behind and kissing her cheeks “you could be on the news and media and TV, You’re going to be a star!”

Madi tooted Up her face in disgust not liking all the affection from her mother “ Could you stop with all of the publicity stunts mama rose?”

Clarke rolled her eyes and pushed Madi’s head lightly “it’s going to be bomb Madi” Clarke smirked but suddenly dropped it when she remembered what her daughter called her “Who’s mama rose?”

Harper piped up finally taking her eyes off of her magazine “Oh I know who she is she’s-“

Clarke turned around to face her “Can you please give me and my daughter a minute please”

Harper threw her magazine down annoyed before grabbing some candy mumbling in her way out

“I’m telling you Madi, Listen to me”

“All I really want to do is is write and create music im not trying to steal anybody’s thunder”

Like always clarke was getting ready to argue back but was interrupted by her phone ringing 

She checked to see who it was, anger flashed through her system as it was her ex-wife who showed up on her caller ID

“Lexa you’re still going to let Kid ink perform with Aden after I told you-“

“Clarke” Lexa said calmly through the phone “Boonie’s dead”

Clarke dropped her phone out of shock, she felt like she got hit by a huge truck on how that bomb just dropped on her 

Madi heard through the phone and rushed over to her mother to keep her up straight

* * *

 

They were all surrounded in Lexa’s living room, the room was quiet all you could hear was clarke crying on the couch hiding her face.

Lexa stood in the front by the fire place, all work clothes being gone, only dressed in sweats and a t-shirt.

Lexa sniveled her face red and puffy from crying (fake crying she should say)

“They haven’t found the person who did it yet, But when I find the person who did this to my friend I will-“

“Mom come on let the police handle it” Atom suggested

“No, they will be found” Lexa growled walking over to Costia who invited her with open arms

“Booney didn’t hurt nobody!” Aden said

“I understand baby” Clarke lifted her head to look at her youngest “Booney was like a father to you” when she saw him look down all she wanted to do was go comfort her son “come here baby” she got up and walked towards him trying to hug him until he denied her touch

“Don’t touch me!” He yelled at her “Don’t you ever touch me again!”

“Aden!” Madi scowled at her brother for talking to their mother like that 

Aden got up and walked away before Anya grabbed him by his forearm

 “Don’t disrespect your mother like that ever again” she chastised  before she let him go

Clarke sat down holding her head holding back sobs she didn’t have the strength to fight 

Madi tried to go comfort her mother to see if she was alright before she chased after Aden

 

Aden was now lying in the bed playing with his shirt “How does she know he was like a father to us?” He asked Madi

“Their cousins stupid” she snickered flopping down on the bed next to him

“And?” He rolled his eyes

“And Clarke knows everything”

Aden shook her head “No she don’t “

“Yes she do”

“No she don’t “

“Yes....... she do” Madi raises her brows “Clarke wants me to perform the same day you’re performing in Leviticus to get your press”

Aden groaned “She’s Satan’s daughter why is she even here?”

Madi laughed at her brother’s whining “isn’t she’s supposed to be locked up for another 10 years?”

“Aden, she isn’t that bad” Madi smirked clowning her brother

“I don’t even really feel like performing at this show” he pouted

They were silent before Aden looked at Madi with a shy expression “Do you know Charlotte?”

Madi looked back at her brother curiously and they both gave knowing smiles

Aden looking like a love sick puppy 

“What you do fool?” Madi sat up smacking him with a pillow

Aden smirked at her wiggling his eyebrows after hitting his joint.

Anya walked into the room coughing waving the smoke away with her hand “what the hell did I tell you about smoking weed in the house?”

Aden shrugged and Anya just shook her head pulling out a bag

“So the police gave me some of Boonie’s chain, it wasn’t much but it’s something he’d want you to have” 

She handed him a 30k gold chain it wasn’t big but it wasn’t small either 

He put it around his neck seeing Anya take his joint not even protesting 

“This is the last time I’m going to tell you about this” Anya warned

* * *

 

Next morning Lexa sat in her office cleaning a picture frame of Her, Boonie and Anya when they were younger.

“Hey Monty” Atom greeted walking into Lexa’s office

“Hey A” Lexa acknowledged looking up “how are you holding up?”

“I’m doing great Mom, but we got a new problem.”

“And what’s that?”

“The IOV for the bank launching pulled out, I think the Kind ink controversy spooked them.”

Lexa Exhaled putting down the frame “I don’t get it I mean the controversy is hip pop that’s how we get rich”

“Cooperate America is probably not ready for hip pip mom” Atom said trying to reason with his mother “with Booney getting killed and Kind ink mess I don’t know maybe it’s not the right time to go public” Atom shrugged

“No we do it now” Lexa said “Call the bank and get them back on the table” she ordered

“I’ll do my best”

“Look......... you get this done and Empire is yours”

“Okay” He walked to the door before he walked back to his mother “I didn’t want to bring this up but I don’t think Madi’s press conference is going to help the situation”

Lexa head shot up from her desk “what press conference?”

* * *

 

Sarah ordered all of the male models to get into position

“Yes, Yeah over there...... put a little bit of oil on his abs”

Clarke walked up to Sarah from behind catching her by surprise “ooooohhh Sarah, I want your job” she put on her best flirty smile “Hi guys”

“Some white girls actually are brilliant” apparently Atom went and told his wife what clarke said but boohoo “Oh here comes Diyoza I want you to meet my mother in-law Clarke Woods, Lexa Woods ex wife”

“Oh clarke” she gave out her hand to shake “nice to meet you, I read all about you.... I love your shoes they’re fabulous” Diyoza complimented looking at her with amazement

“Oh thank you”

“So what can I do for you?”

“I have a daughter who’s just like her mother Lexa, she’s also writes her own songs”

Diyoza looked at clarke trying to see what her point was “what do you want from me?”

Clarke tried to maintain her most convincing  smile “I want you to create a press conference, she could sing the song she wrote about coming out of the dark and becoming big”

“This is good, this is good” Diyoza agreed

Sarah turned her head to look at them “she is the best publicist there is so everyone will come ”

Diyoza waved her hand fluttering her eyes at the compliment “ yes but I’m not cheap eight thousand a month”

Clarke nodded “And make sure the kid shows, if your just using me for my contact to stage some kind of performance I’ll kill Sarah” Diyoza looked pass Clarke shoulders and stared at Sarah “I’m not kidding Sarah I’ll kill ya”

“I know you will”

* * *

 

Aden maybe had a little bit too much to drink, he was currently lounging lazily on the bar table with his friends gathered around him

“Yo Aden” Murphy pulled out his phone to record “Tell Charlotte what you think about her”

Aden lifted his head tilting  up his lip

“Tell Charlotte what you think about her” he repeated

“Forget about Charlotte she’s just jealous” His girl best friend Bella said

“Hey Charlotte “ he smirked in the camera “this is your boy Aden Woods the original rapper I got something for you” without thinking he unbuckled his pants and used his business all over the floor

His friends were loud and laughing all in the quiet place of the diner

People who were eating there were disgusted and some actually left

“What!” Aden asked annoyed at the bartender who looked at him with disgust

“Yooo how are you going to embarrass your moms like that, he’s like president Kane” Nathan said

“Your Mom is going to kill you” the other friend added

“Forget about that, Kane is a sellout any way” Bella edged on

Aden went to high five her agreeing “Thank you! Somebody know”

Aden looked around to see people were leaving because he called Kane a sell Out.

“You people who voted for Kane guess what? Jokes on y’all because Marcus Kane isn’t nothing but a sell out” he said drunkly in the camera 

* * *

 

Turns out that video of Aden went Viral

Everyone is either angry or amused.

Sarah laughed looking at her brother in-law making a fool a of himself “he’s doing all of the work for us.“

Harper scratched her head looking at her phone “this has gone viral”

Clarke looked at her assistant curiously “what’s a viral?”

“I don’t know, something they said on the news” Harper shrugged

Charlotte was in her dance room looking at the video on the tablet, her friends gave her teasing look since the video was really about her

Devon was laughing as he watched the video in bed next to Madi

“Nothings funny about that” Madi shook her head

Lexa sat in her office chair holding her head in her hands almost pulling her hair out.

“I’m so sorry Mr.President, you know how he feels about you.”

She looked up to see Aden staring at her guilty. Right now she didn’t even want to look at him. “He loves you, I love you, we all love you. He’s just young and STUPID and had just a little too much to drink.“

“......... Come on Marcus you know you don’t have to use that kind of language” the line went dead before she even got to finish her sentence.

Lexa slowly got up from her chair “Do you know what you just did” She spoke with so much venom as she walked towards him, Aden actually looked like Frightened  “DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT KIND OF TROUBLE YOU WOULD HAVE-“after she got to close to him Lexa pushed him as hard she could ready to aim at him again before Costia ran in and grabbed her holding her back

“STOP IT!”

“Mom, Please let me explain” Aden desperately trying to talk to his mom, he’s never seen his  mother so upset with him.

“GET OUT OF HERE!” She yelled her whole face practically red from all the anger

Costia flinched at Lexa’s outburst and soon as Aden was going out the door,  she tried to calm Lexa down.

“Look at me” she grabbed her face “You won’t believe this but we got the news back that the selling for Leviticus has quadrupled”

That seemed to make Lexa calm down just a little bit, she looked at Costia questionably and told her to continue

“Everyone wants to see Aden perform since that video went up, this bad boy thing has launched him”

Lexa laughed in disbelief “well I don’t like it”

Costia looked at her with sympathy “Yeah I know, and you’re really not going to like this but the kid ink story was picked up nationally, people have been ranting on about it all day it’s irresponsible for him to grant empire-“

Lexa threw her head back

Costia sighed “okay, we’re just going to put out another statement”

“No” Lexa said

“Yes were just going to put out another on-“

“I said no” Lexa’s final tone made Costia shut up “it’s not working, I can defend my own company”

* * *

 

Harper and Clarke walked towards the office meeting spotting What looks like a council having a deep discussion

“What are they doing in there?” It was more like a statement than a question but Harper answered anyway.

“Looks like a meeting to me” well duh Sherlock

Anya cut on her phone camera ready to record Lexa’s statement.

“Do you feel like Kid ink should be on the label?” Costia read to Lexa from the paper

“I stand by Kind ink one hundred percent, I think that rap is an expression of somebodies life experience-“

“Try not to sound defensive, the goal of the talking point is to make you try not to sound emotional” One of the board members suggests

“I wasn’t being defensive” Lexa frowned

“He’s right mom you don’t want to come across this confrontation” Atom said

“Or like a Boss”Clarke added standing in the glass doorway

Lexa turned to face her “... What’s that supposed to mean Clarke?”

Clarke shrugged one of her shoulders “I don’t know just sound like you grew a vagina that’s all” it’s no secret to no one that Lexa is intersex seeing that she has kids with Clarke

Lexa face shot yo in shock at her ex wife bluntness “ Rude” Costia commented annoyed at the intrusion

“Not more rude than that angry woman haircut you decided to slap on your head” Clarke clapped back

“Lexa” Costia warned her to control her ex

“Clarke I have to go on national tv and try to talk to these people so I don’t have frighten them to death”

Clarke shook her head disappointed with the answer “The Lexa Woods I knew would tell those idiots, the streets isn’t made for everybody’s that’s why they made sidewalks” She said softly

Costia finally turned her head to face clarke “The Lexa Woods you knew, isn’t going on that show”

“Yeah I guess you’re right kitty” Clarke looked from Costia to Lexa “ I liked you better when you were a hustler” Clarke could see that them words affected Lexa seeing that her eyes got watery as she stared at her

* * *

 

“I’m here with Empire CEO and ex Rapper Lexa Woods” The reporter introduced “Kid ink was accused of citing a shooting with his violent lyrics thank you for being here Mrs. Woods”

Lexa offered a tight smile at the name “please just call me Lexa”

“First off, I have to command your son” She began “Aden Woods who recently accused President Kane on being a sell out”

“Those were not his true feelings, and he’s personally apologized to the president”

“Well I found it bold and refreshing” The reporter smiled amused “I’m not so sure about the um, the exhibition though”

“Well he was just being a kid”

“He’s not a kid though, he’s actually an adult” she lowkey sassed 

Lexa mustered a fake smile

“Do you think Rap having a influence with violence and gang war fairs is healthy?”

Lexa sat up straighter holding her posture “Anything that has something to do with the first amendment is healthy for our country, artists are supposed to thrive. They need freedom of speech-“

“I understand, you have mentioned that before” Interview lady commented

Clarke and Harper walked out of the empire building before they were stopped by some news crew

“Miss Woods, do you have any comments on the Kid Ink controversy”

Clarke faced the camera that was in her face “i have plenty of comments”

“Apparently someone associated to you have some comments” The reporter announced the Lexa

Lexa watched Clarke pop on screen and internally screamed inside “Kid ink tied rhymes is trash compared to what Lexa used to rap back in the day, the people denied our freedom for life I ain’t afraid to kill one to defend my wife” Clarke quoted from Lexa back in the day lyrics

The interviewer looked back to Lexa and held the pen to her chin “your own lyrics are even more inciting than the ones you are defending do you disagree?”

It took a minute for Lexa to answer, she thought about if she should try to make an example using herself as one “My music recites on my world and how I grew up where you either sold drugs or you watch the children go hungry and when half of your family is locked off in prison”She said thinking about Clarke being in jail “our life is being based around music, It’s hope that kids are using their hurt and anger into music and poetry and not with a gun.”

“Do you feel as though you can speak to these kids, even though you’re now living in penthouses and mansions?”

“I try to talk to my children, I don’t think their listening to me........ or maybe it’s me not listening to them.”

* * *

 

“Did I look nervous in there?” She asked her best friend

“No you handled it beautifully” Anya nudged her smirking

“You were so good” Costia smiled

“Thank you love”

Monty, Anya, Atom, Kid ink, Costia and her got into the elevator

Monty pressed the down button to the elevator

Kid ink patted Lexa on the shoulder thanking her for having his back

“Yeah you better look after my son on his performance tonight”

The elevator door was getting ready close before Clarke put her arm in the way to hold it open “hold on”

When she got into the elevator everyone suddenly went quiet

Clarke turned her back to them not paying anyone any attention

“Yeah I see you still trash talking me bitch” Kid ink suddenly voiced

“Watch your mouth” Anya warned him

“You better be careful” He threatened and looked at Lexa looking at him

Atom face was slightly red and his breathing quickened because he didn’t like the way he was talking to his mother and wanted to snap his neck but he couldn’t do anything because he didn’t take his pills yet.

Clarke slowly turned around after a few minutes looking at everyone before finally landing her eyes on Lexa

“So you just going to let him talk to me like that?”

“If he says something I disagree with I’ll let you know”

Costia giggled  in the corner by Lexa and thats what set Clarke off

She jumped forward attacking Costia Anya moved to grab Clarke from behind and Lexa Blocking clarke from attacking Costia again

“GET OFF OF ME ANYA, GET OFF OF ME” Anya Finally let her go

The elevator was now intense, everyone was breathing hard except for Kid ink 

Clarke fixed her hat that fell off and Moved passed Monty to click the button to her hurry so she could get off

Clarke turned back to Lexa with so much hurt and pain and tears in her eyes

“What have I ever done to you to make you treat me like this?” With that she got off of the elevator with the others following out

“I’m glad you got rid of her ass, she’s crazy!” Kid ink said to Lexa

Lexa turned back to Kid ink with a look that could kill.

“Effective immediately, your contract with empire is terminated”

“Because of her!” He asked shocked pointing to where Clarke just left

“Because she’s right” Lexa snarled “Your music sucks” she turned her back on a star stricken rapper and walked towards her office getting prepared for the night

* * *

 

Aden looked at himself in the mirror of his dressing room in deep thought

He seen his mother walk up to him in her design suit , he felt the need to apologize

“I didn’t mean to piss you off mom”

Lexa smiled put her hands on his shoulders and looked at her son who resembles Clarke so much “I need you to bring that beast out tonight son, do you hear me? You’re a star. one day Empire is going to be all yours. Just don’t let me down out there” she kissed his cheek

“Kid ink is not playing with you tonight”

Aden faces his mom confused “then who will I play with tonight?”

“You don’t need no one”

 

Clarke wore her mostbeautiful gown just because she was competing and is angry with her baby momma doesn’t mean she’s going to miss her son performance.

Clarke sat next to Madi without saying a word since she stood her up with the publicity lady “I’m sorry ma I couldn’t do it” Madi said nervously when she knew her mom was upset.

“In this business baby, you’re going to do all sorts of things you don’t want to do. there is a price you got to pay for you to pay the bill. And one day that bill is going to come.“

Madi listened to her mother carefully and when she was finished she tried to grab her mothers hand, when Clarke pulled away, she could feel the pain in her heart 

“I’m going to check on Aden” Madi ran a hand through her hair walking away from her mom

* * *

 

Madi lures herself a glass of water in Aden’s dressing room

“I don’t know what I’m supposed to do now that kid ink is not performing with me” Aden sat on his couch throwing his head back

“Aden you dont need him, you’re way more talented than him anyway” Madi said sitting next to him

“But my rehearse was to play with somebody, I don’t want to play alone”

“Aden this is your night”

Aden poured himself a drink, already knowing that his sister is going to hate what he has to say next “you know what” he gave her a knowing look

Madi shook her head “Nope, leave me alone”

Aden smiles hoping to persuade his sister “I’ll play better if you was up there with me”

Aden knows that she’ll do anything for him they are like two peas in a pot.

Madi stared at Aden for a quick second getting up from her seat 

Madi pointed at him, shaking her head smiling

 

“Killing me son”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t be too hard on them guys! They’re still learning a lot... And Clarke’s a savage eh? I mean she did get out of jail so (you’d expect that) And Lexa should be an actor because even I believed her! Aaww poor Aden he’s sooo young and only wants to live his life without any consequences! My poor baby Madi , and Atom just being the typical older brother wanting to rule everything I guess. 
> 
> And guys please be patient Clarke and Lexa is endgame for sure 
> 
> Anywho I was thinking of where I’m going to fit the other characters, don’t worry they will all fit in some how!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the story give me feedback in the comments (I want to know what y’all think)
> 
> And also SCHOOL IS COMING BACK I’m soo not ready wtf
> 
> May we meet again XxXx


End file.
